In recent years, vehicle electronics have reached a level of substantial sophistication. In the past a vehicle's electronic system typically included only an entertainment system, having for example an AM or AM/FM radio tuner, connected to a single monophonic speaker, so that the driver could listen to the radio while driving. Entertainment systems of this kind have become increasingly complex, and now include, in addition to AM and AM/FM tuner, players for pre-programmed audio such as on audio tape, compact disc, or digital audio tape. In some instances, video tape or video disc players are also included in a vehicle entertainment system for entertainment of passengers. Stereophonic or quadraphonic speakers are included in many vehicles to enhance the fidelity and realism of audio reproduction, and in some cases, subwoofers are also included to provide high quality low frequency sound reproduction. To facilitate use and control of the entertainment system by all passengers, wireless remote control systems, typically transmitting infrared signals, have also been included in vehicle entertainment systems.
Vehicle electronics have also expanded to incorporate communications systems, particularly cellular telephones. As cellular telephone systems became publicly available, vehicles were outfitted with cellular radio transmitters/receivers, and integrated telephone handsets or speakerphones, to allow the driver and/or passengers to speak with other parties over telephone connections while driving or riding in the vehicle. As fully portable handheld cellular telephones became available, automobiles were outfitted with cellular signal repeaters to enhance the range of handheld cellular telephones when used inside of the vehicle. Furthermore, as telephone-based facsimile and data communications systems became generally available, in some cases computers or facsimile machines were connected with cellular telephones to permit facsimile or data communications to and from vehicles.
Most recently, vehicle electronics have begun to incorporate navigation systems. Typical vehicle navigation systems include a global positioning system, having a receiver for collecting satellite signals to pinpoint the position of the vehicle, and a database of maps or other information that can be combined with the current vehicle position to aid the driver in navigation of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, with the proliferation of these vehicle electronic systems, it has become increasingly difficult to outfit a vehicle with a state-of-the art electronics, without excessive clutter and expense. Furthermore, the navigation, communication and entertainment systems that can be purchased each lack all of the functionality which might be desired for optimal use in a vehicle environment.